Deeply Mistaken
by Philosophical Pandora
Summary: Hidan goes insane slaughtering his entire village... all except for one close childhood friend of his. When she doesn't approve of the path he has taken, he will go to great lengths to change her views... Even if it means destroying her former self.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Hidan x OC [Sheena]

Rating: M for extremely inappropriate language (I mean, it's Hidan), violence, and sex/sexual references. This means that this type of literature is written for MATURE people or an adult audience. Unless you are mature and can handle this kind of writing, please don't continue.

Summary: "The feelings are fucking mutual. Dumb slut." He gives her a mocking, patronizing look of sympathy before turning around, so that Sheena can only see his back. "Let that bruise be a reminder for you to watch your fucking mouth." Then he leaves, making a turn around the corner before disappearing into the darkness of the sewers.

Disclaimer: MASASHI KISHIMOTO OWNS ALL. * PWN *

* * *

><p><span>~ Character Information ~<span>

Name: Sheena Pfiffer

Race: A mix of Japanese, Slavic, Ukrainian, Gaelic...

Personality: At first she's cold and mean, but truly warm and fuzzy on the inside. She's usually serious, and extremely bitchy at times. 

Hobbies: Running and drinking.

Age: Thirteen to fourteen years old.

Weapon: Extremely sharp and easily-concealed dirk.

Family: None.

Friends: None.

* * *

><p>Story starting... NOW!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Filled with Regrets**

_Plip. Plip. Plip. _

The same tedious sound repeats over and over until the girl wants to slit her throat. She is about to go absolutely insane, her eyes wide with fright and sadness. Desperate, she shakes her hands, trying to pull them free from the metal shackles that imprison her in the hell hole she is in. It doesn't work, so she tries to move her feet, only to experience the horrible feeling of being unable to. Not only does it make her realize she is physically incapable of doing anything, it drains almost all the hope she had for escaping. Struggling to somehow free herself, she pounds the back of her head against the wooden wheel she is bound to. She bangs her head against the wood until she feels light-headed. Please just let me die... Just let me die... She thinks, losing the will to live. She lies there for a few minutes, if it still counted as lying down when her body was perfectly perpendicular to the wet, tiled floor below her. Suddenly, she feels her eyelids closing. Pathetically, she tries to keep them open. Who knows what he'll do when she is unconscious. But it's unbelievably hard because it feels like she has a ton on each lid. Her head hangs down as her dirty and matted brown hair covers her face. I must look like shit... she thinks to herself, laughing a little bit at the thought that her looks came to mind first rather than her safety and physical well-being. Her will power to staying awake diminishes quickly. She knew that she needed the rest, even if it would be haunted with nightmares of being raped, stabbed, and tortured. She almost succeeds in falling asleep when she hears a hauntingly familiar sound of clinking metal.

Even in the darkness, the restrained female can make out the shadow of him on the wall from the small fire that somehow hadn't been put out by the slime dripping from the ceiling and walls. "Missed me?" he says as he appears before the fire, and she can clearly see the smirk on his face. He takes a few logs he has from the corner of the "room" and throws it in the fire, the flames licking at the semi-wet wood. The cracking sounds almost make Sheena believe that she can feel the warmth, but she really can't. From a brown paper bag, he takes out some bread. "Eat this, Sheena." The girl's eyes widen as she is suddenly revitalized by just the delicious smell of food. For the past weeks, all she could smell was slime and the disgusting stench of sewer water. He walks to Sheena and breaking off a bit of the steaming bread, he feeds her. Sheena's eyes are cast down, refusing to look at the horrible man who had done this to her. She doesn't even want to accept the bread he's giving her. She would probably smack the bread out his hand, but unfortunately her hands are shackled to the wooden wheel, and it's so tempting, her mouth is watering. It would be impossible for her to reject something like steaming just-baked bread from a bakery shop. She doesn't know when the next time she'll be given good food like this is, and so she savors every soft, buttery bite before swallowing it. For some reason, she blushes. She doesn't think he can see her cheeks flush red, knowing they are probably covered with dirt and vile, but she is proven wrong. "Why the hell are your cheeks red?" He rips off a piece of bread, but doesn't give it to her, waiting for a reply.

"The heat of the bread is making me warm," she lies.

"Oh." He gives her the bread, and she chews it a little more slowly. "So... You gonna' submit to my religion or what, Sheena?" The girl, who's name is Sheena, looks up and stares at him hard in the face, a little intimidated by the icy pink color of his eyes. Somehow though, she manages to keep her gaze. "What's it gonna' be, hotcakes?" he says, mockingly giving her such a childish nickname. Smirking, he pushes back her messy brown hair, his thumb sweeping across her forehead in the process. Sheena looks away. "Jashin would be proud to have such a beautiful follower like you serving him..." He gazes back into her eyes, although they're faced away from him.

It takes a moment for Sheena to reply. "Hidan... No..." Sheena says, her voice sounding soft, gentle, and almost frail. Hidan raises an eyebrow and the smile is wiped off his face. "No. I'll NEVER submit to your fucked up, deranged, horrible religion! Fuck Jashinism and FUCK YOU! You can just fucking kill me already!" she screams, sounding like the rebellious, strong-willed, and powerful Sheena she was. "Because no matter what you do... You'll never convert me... You can smack me around, rape me, hit me – My decision won't waver." She angrily stares at him, her head extended as far as it can even with her being bound to the wooden wheel. Hidan looks speechless and shocked, but it's almost immediately replaced with anger and frustration.

So, Hidan smacks her right across the face. It leaves her entire left cheek red, her face turned to the right from the force of the hit. "You fucking stupid slut... You're fucking useless. I should have killed you along with everyone else in that goddamned neighborhood. And to think you were actually my friend before..." He laughs a little as he exhales, making a "heh" sound. "I should fucking kill you." The fire behind Hidan, which has grown much larger, casts an ominous shadow everywhere. Where there is light, there must be shadows. Because of this effect, Hidan looks much more large and powerful from where Sheena is, who is shackled to the wooden wheel. It gives him an almost glowing appearance.

Sheena, who has already lost everything... Lover, family, friends, and the meaning for her existence and for her to live, spits back, "Then do it." She sounds hoarse and her voice is almost getting to the point where it would be considered raspy. The girl raises her face a little bit and her eyes, burning with sadness and an immeasurable amount of anger, glare at him.

"You'd fucking like that, wouldn't you?" Hidan says, glaring back at her with just as much ferocity. "Too bad I'm going to keep you alive and torture you until you're screaming for death to come." He raises his thumb and pointer finger to cup her chin, raising her face. Resisting, Sheena turns her face away – she doesn't want to see the monster her former best friend had become. "Look at me, dammit!" Hidan, frustrated, no longer attemps to gently cup her chin, and instead, grabs her jaw, jerking her face to face him. "That's fucking better."

"I hate you..." Sheena hisses, venom lacing her voice. She still looks just as aggressive, but somehow, from seeing Hidan's handsome face – Her hatred for him has lessened, and she feels remorse and a panging agony deep inside her chest. Why do I feel this way? she asks herself, although she knows she won't get an answer. It shows, too; a little bit of sadness peeks through her expression, and it's a complicated mix of abhorrence and pain for him, as well. It's mostly in her eyes, which look like they have seen much sadness, grief, and little happiness.

Hidan notices this as well. Why do those eyes look at me like that...? he says, feeling not necessarily guilty or sad, but simply curious. He had no idea why, other than that he was most definitely the one to blame. He stares at Sheena's face and sees what he has become, just by looking at her face. There's so much filth on her face her once beautiful pale skin can't be seen. In places where dirt isn't entirely caking every square inch of her face, there are tiny cuts and scratches all over the place. Hidan knows for a fact that she has bruises as well, and proof of that are the tender spots on the apples of her cheek, which he can feel. Using his thumb, he rubs her left cheek, gently removing the dirt and mire on it. He stops when he feels and sees Sheena flinch, recoiling a little bit when he applied to much pressure on that one spot. He had very aggressively and violently slapped her there just moments ago, and he could feel a little regret surfacing in his feelings. He shoves it down though. She fucking deserved it... he tells himself. "The feelings are fucking mutual. Dumb slut." He gives her a mocking, patronizing look of sympathy before turning around, so that Sheena can only see his back. "Let that bruise be a reminder for you to watch your fucking mouth." Then he leaves, making a turn around the corner before disappearing into the darkness of the sewers.

Sheena stares at the darkness beyond the corner, and her lips form into a thin, firm line. What... What should I do? she questions herself, her eyes cast downwards, at the ground. She bites her lower lip. Her eyes swell up and they begin to lightly sting as she can feel salty, sour tears blur her eyesight. Oh god...!

_Plip. Plip. Plip. _

This time, the sound wasn't because of water falling from the ceiling or a leak in one of the various pipes dropping into the sewer's waterways.


	2. Chapter 2

OMGOMGOMG. The second chapter out so quickly. Aren't you surprised? :3 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Under the Influence**

Hidan inconspicuously and calmly walks into the bar, going unnoticed by the majority of the people in the pub. Everyone is too busy flirting with the person next to them, thinking they'll get somewhere, and the already drunken men are still chugging down shots of alcohol, laughing obnoxiously loud. A few in the back of the pub are gambling, slamming down mahjong tiles. Although there's an opaque curtain to divide the bar and the gambling area, he can see the tables and the people occupying them. He walks through the crowded place, a disappointed expression plastered on his young face. His eyes only see likely prostitutes and whores, throwing themselves all over the men who are in competition to see who can drink more. The women run their hands over the mens' shoulders and arms, cooing God knows what in their ears. The men, in response, slam their cups down on the tables, demanding more alcohol. How disgusting, Hidan thinks, averting his eyesight towards the bar. He never understood why alcohol was so good, and why people drank it so much. His father had been a serious alcohol addict and always beat his mother when he came home from, probably, nine out of ten times – the bar. Because of this, Hidan had – and still does – a great repulsion to drinking and just any sort of drink that had alcohol in it. But, his old man is dead now. His mother? Dead way before his father finally rung Death's door – all the beating he had done to her finally took its toll.

He takes a seat at one of the bar chairs, the high ones that can spin around. A female bartender is rubbing the inside of a cup with a cloth, making it clean and sparkling shiny. His eyes roam all over the place, darting from left to right. Who knows if a drunken bastard will walk up to him and pick a fight. Hidan stops scanning the area, and turns himself to face the bar, looking at the selection of alcohol they had on the shelves, neatly placed and well-organized. He isn't planning on drinking – He has a great aversion to drinking, after all. Hidan is merely hoping that he can get a woman and sacrifice her to Jashin. His god did demand a monthly sacrifice, at the very least. When Hidan was in good moods, or if he somehow disobeyed Jashin-sama, he would do a few extra to make up for his disobedience as well as repent.

Only fourteen, he is impressively tall and muscular for his age, and if he tried hard enough, he could pass for an eighteen-year-older. But, not even the bartender notices that an underage boy is seated in the bar. It's possible she does, but simply doesn't care. He suddenly smells an extremely feminine scent, and out the corner of his eye, he sees a large-chested woman wearing a sexy black dress take a seat next to him. She is awfully close, and her perfume is extremely strong, so Hidan gets the urge to cover her nose. It smelled nice when she was far away, but at this distance, Hidan wants to get up and move.

"Aren't you a little young to be a bar, kid?" the woman says, and Hidan turns to look at her. Damn! Hidan thinks, seeing that she has a gorgeous face, along with a fine body and large rack. She gives Hidan a sly smile as she sips her martini.

"Tch!" Hidan says, "Fuck off, bitch. It's none of your business." He turns away from her, not expecting a response. Almost always, women were so shocked at Hidan's responses they were left speechless. Plus, they were usually also intimidated.

"So kid's got an attitude too, huh?" the lady says, an even larger smile crawling onto her features. She laughs. "I'll buy you a drink," she offers.

"I don't fucking drink," Hidan replies, not bothering to even look at her. He rolls his eyes. Stupid woman, he thinks, when the sudden idea that SHE could be a sacrifice to Jashin pops into his head. He doesn't have to search for a sacrifice now. The pissed off expression on his face disperses as it's replaced with a look of excitement. "What's your name, bitch?" he asks, just as a start to get conversation going. He was going to get this woman to somewhere where it could just be she and him, and then rape her, before killing her, of course.

"Luna," she replies, a devilish smile playing upon her lips now. She likes the way Hidan refers to her as "bitch," and it turns her on. She puts a finger in her mouth, nibbling on her manicured nail, trying to be seductive.

"You sure like it when I call you bitch, huh, you fucking slut." Hidan is all smiles now.

"Damn right. You sure are mature for such a..." Her eyes scan his body, going up and down. She sees that he's wearing shinobi attire. The tradition shinobi sandals, some dark pants that are wrapped near the ankles with white bandage-looking things that went up to his hip, exposing the slightly noticeable V-shape of his pelvis. He also has what looks likes a bag of shinobi shuuriken and kunais. Above that, Hidan's shirtless, and she can see a little bit of his toned, delicious-looking abs that are lightly tanned a nice color. Luna is a little disappointed that she can't see everything. The reason for this is because he wears a light dark jacket in case it gets a little chilly at night. "... ripe boy," she finishes, her voice now sultry and sexy, sounding like soft silk. She unconsciously – or maybe consciously – licks her lips; she does it so naturally it's hard for Hidan to decipher whether she just did it on purpose or not, not like it matters to Hidan. A sacrifice is a sacrifice. She then eyes Hidan with extreme intensity that someone could cut it with a butter knife. Shinobis were such a turn on for the woman that she could barely contain herself. At first, all she wanted to do was maybe chat with the young boy, flirt with him, tease him a little bit, make HIM want HER. But now, the tables were turned.

"And?" Hidan says, cocking an eyebrow. He isn't impressed, at all. Luna's eyes are wide with shock. Her skills always worked, but for some reason they didn't seem to have any effect on this boy.

"Why don't I buy you a drink..." Luna says, and the way she trails off tells Hidan that she is groping for a name here.

"Hidan," the Jashinist replies, looking almost bored. Here I am, with this old mother fucker trying to seduce me... God damn, he thinks, and internally, he sighs.

"Hidan," she repeats, letting the name roll of her tongue. "I like that name." Hidan grunts in response, getting extremely angry. He's about to push the woman's pressure points and take her to somewhere isolated to kill her – fuck the sex. The woman's hungrier for it than he is. That was just a turn off – he couldn't get off that way. "All right! Hidan, let me buy you a drink."

"No fucking thanks, I think I'll pass," he says, boredom extremely clear in his voice.

Luna doesn't reply, thinking about matters that were very important for her. For one, her first plan was to seduce this boy into her bed. Once she spotted such a young cutie sitting by himself at the bar, she immediately left the man she was flirting with for him. But now she could see that Hidan is extremely uninterested – which is shocking and a little hurtful to her pride – so she quickly resorts to a Plan B which she makes up. She would have just left, in regular cases, but this boy is so handsome and his body is absolutely gorgeous. Heavenly. Ethereal. Luna couldn't just leave – she wanted him, and still does, so she would get him. Plan B is to drug this boy's drink... Which he would drink... When she bought it for him. What a fucking dip! the woman screams inside her head, furious. The boy, apparently, doesn't drink. She would have never dreamed that she would come across a teenage boy that DIDN'T drink alcohol. It was the unthinkable – to her. And the unthinkable had just happened. So what am I going to do now...! Luna thinks, stuck in a rut.

"You fucking there or what?" Hidan rudely waves a hand in the woman's face, mocking her with a funny facial expression. Luna stutters in surprise, not realizing she had been debating the current situation to herself for such a long time. "Stupid woman..." he mutters before saying to her, "What the fuck were you doing?"

"Nothing, nothing!" she says, laughing at herself, shaking her hands in front of her, palms facing Hidan. "Sorry..." Her laughing dies off. Hidan expresses his irritation by exhaling loudly.

I should fucking kill this bitch already, Hidan thinks to himself. But then again, I don't have shit to do. It's true. After he would kill this lady, he would probably just head back to the sewers – where Sheena is. His groin tosses around a bit, becoming a little aroused at the thought of Sheena. But the lusty sensation he feels in his crotch disappears and instead he feels extreme anger and frustration. His face is contorted with wrath. Suddenly, without thinking, he says, "Go buy me a fucking drink, slut," to Luna, who is still thinking to herself.

Yes! Luna thinks, Everything is working itself out! She snaps her finger at the bartender and tells her to give them a bottle of sake. Quickly, the bottle of sake is delivered in front of Hidan, instead of the woman, along with a few small shot cups. Luna reaches for the sake, which is in a beautiful slim and white pitcher-like cup, so that she can spike his drink without him knowing. Hidan, overcome with resentment towards Luna and fury with how his life has been so far, as long as with the recent occurrences that have happened, slaps her hand away, making Luna draw back. "Fuck off!" he yells at her in a loud voice. Everyone in the pub is even louder than Hidan, though, and so no one notices. He smacks the small shot cups away, making them land on the floor of the bar, clattering and smashing to hundreds of pieces. Luna stares at Hidan, mouth open, shocked and scared at the same time. The silver-haired boy grabs the bottle and chugs the entire thing down, not bothering to take a breath. He slams the beautiful glass cup on the bar table, and a single crack starts from the top edge of the cup, travelling down towards the base. Hidan breathes hard, a little hunched over. The strong taste of the sake feels like it's burning in his throat, making him feel alive, but it doesn't help to douse the fire burning just on hatred and anger inside him. If anything, it fuels it, better than charcoal or oil or anything does to any fire. He tosses his head back and a large smile is on his face, exposed for the world to see. His face looks demonic and his grin looks unnatural.

Luna's mouth is agape, not sure what to do. Hidan, suddenly, jerks his body to look at Luna, when he suddenly raises a fist and punches her in face. She doesn't fall off the bar stool because she had grabbed onto the edge of the bar to keep herself from doing exactly that. But even so, her face is reddened from where the punch landed and blood is dripping from her mouth. She opens her mouth to scream but there's no time as Hidan grabs her tiny throat with both hands, squeezing the life out of her. Luna tries to slam her fist on the bar to get attention, but everyone is so occupied with what they're doing that no one notices. Her other hand is on his taut chest, trying to push him away, but to Hidan, it feels like a fly landing on him. Eyes wide with terror and fright, they stare back into Hidan's eyes that tell a tale of a horrible childhood and a tainted soul. His eyes are furious, turning from a pink color to an almost bloody red, if that is even possible. He can tell that he's squeezing the last of her soul out her, and so, right before he does, he throws her with all his might into the rest of the bar stools lined up behind her, along the curve of the bar.

_Crash! _

This catches the attention of everyone in the bar though, if the sound of Hidan abusing her didn't, and if the sound of the cups smashing into a million pieces were ignored. Everyone rises up and the men stand up, each and every one of them having an insane, drunken look in their eyes. A few women stand behind the men, and the majority of them stay low on the couches and sit in their seats, not wanting to get involved or hurt if a fight ensues. It's complete silence for once in the bar, which would seem impossible at first glance, and all eyes are on Hidan. A few people attempt to help the women get up from the middle of all the rubble and fallen chairs, and the only sound that can be heard is the light clank of the chairs hitting each other as the people try to get things organized. Hidan stares at them all back, not giving a shit at all. He's drunk and not in his right mind.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT ME FOR... EH!" Hidan yells, throwing out his right arm at them before letting it fall to his side again. His voice lowers down a little bit... "You think... I'M the bad person! ME! WELL... FUCK YOU ALL! I DON'T NEED YOUR GOD DAMN SYMPATHY!" … before rising to how it was before. "FUCKERS!" he screams, sort of falling down back into the bar behind him, groping at the edge of the bar for support. "All of you...!" he starts. "And... TO THINK I COULD TRUST _YOU_!" he yells, delusional, and begins staggering toward the man who seems to be the leader of everyone who had stood up when they heard the commotion that had just occurred. It's still silent, and although none of the men will admit it, they are a bit frightened of the insane, drunken teen that is before them all.

The man who is the "leader" of everyone, and seems to be the well-recognized man in the pub – maybe even the manager or something – is a somewhat tall and burly man. Even he is a little intimidated, as he knew from past experience how dangerous teenagers could be. He, however, stiffens up and tries to appear scary. Hidan, however, just saunters over to him, hiccuping the entire time. Once he approaches him, without warning, Hidan lashes out before the leader can even say a word. He socks the man in the face and grabs a steak knife at the nearest table, shoving it in his throat. This happens so quickly it takes everyone a moment to register what exactly had just happened. The men take a few steps back, all extremely wary and scared out of their fucking wits. As for the women, they realize what danger they're in, and the majority being sluts and whores, they run, screaming and pushing past the men, all running for the exit. Once the women freak, the men do as well, and they start hollering and yelling, shoving each other and crawling over people for their lives. Hidan's face has a large smirk on it, boding only no good, and pulling the knife out of the man's throat, he slowly licks the blood off it. The man's body falls backwards, and everyone falls and trips over it, screaming even louder. I haven't had the delicious taste of blood in a while... Hidan thinks to himself as chaos and pandemonium's let loose around him in the bar.

Without a word, Hidan creates clones of himself and block each and every possible exit, slashing at everyone in his way. Blood splashes and screams of death and pain can be heard. From the outside, however, it looks like any other day at the extremely popular bar, and it sounds much similar to it, well. Everyone passing by the pub glances at it and through the curtained windows they can see what looks like people running around and possibly even dancing, jumping around, too, before continuing their path. Just as this happens, a man who is too tired to go to the pub for a drink pauses, looking at the small building, and says to himself, "Tonight sure seems busy," before starting to walk again.

Inside, however, Hidan's laughing like an insane maniac, becoming drenched in blood. The smell is overwhelming, and just as quickly as the first kill had occurred, everyone is dead. Bodies are all over the place, and everything is literally red. Not one person escaped. After taking a moment to look at his surroundings and bathe in his own happiness at his successful massacre - He removes the necklace he has from his neck. The necklace is a symbol of his loyalty for Jashin – his God – and the symbol for Jashinism is a circle with a triangle within it. In his right hand, he sits on the filthy ground in a somewhat meditative position, rubbing his pendant while murmuring to someone – likely his God. After a few moments he stops and begins to speak aloud.

"O Lord Jashin _The Almighty._ I pray to you now so that you may accept the souls of the people I have killed as a gift. A gift to satisfy your lust for destruction and the reaping of lives, as well as the acknowledgement of your awesomeness and impressive power. I ask that you also punish these people as harshly and cruelly as you wish for being ignorant of your existence. In your name... Lord Jashin-sama. Amen."

* * *

><p><span>First off, I'd like to say that my writing style this time is a little different. Well, chapter one and this chapter are all a little different compared to my other stories. I don't know if you guys noticed it or what. I hope it's not TOO different to the point where you guys totally dislike it. Because then that's kind of destroying part of the reason I'm writing this fan fic. <span>

SECOND, I would like to credit CrazyAnimeCookie. Why? She sorta' inspired me to write this story. I don't know how. It just kinda' inspired me when I was reading one of her fics, like, two weeks ago...? I know, late inspiration. Actually, correct term – I'm just fucking lazy... (-_-) Another reason why I'm going to credit her – because in her fan fic Never Too Willing, Hidan was praying to his god. I stole the beginning of the prayer and the ending of the prayer, as long as some parts within the prayer. Hopefully, CrazyAnimeCookie isn't pissed off or shit about it because I don't know what to say :# The least I could do was credit you in this. Please please please don't be mad! Also - P dot fucking S dot! You guys need to read her stories! Read NEVER TOO WILLING. It's fucking awesome. Seriously. It'll make you guys jizz. LOL. I also think that was the fic that inspired me to write a more dark-themed fan fiction, as well. You guys won't believe how fucking hard it was for me to write that stupid-ass prayer. Unbelievably hard. I don't know how CrazyAnimeCookie does it.

THIRDLY of all (… I don't know) ~ Please review this story! I'm writing chapter two when I have like ZERO fucking reviews and I even uploaded it. Reviewing isn't gonna' fucking kill you guys. I want at least 50 reviews for each chapter! =) JAY. KAY. I want actually... thirty reviews before I'm gonna' write the next chapter. Tell your friends to make a account and just FUCKING REVIEW. I don't care if it's a "good job" or a "cool." Just review... All right? Your reviews mean A LOT TO ME. It means more than my mom pushing me out her vagina and bringing me into this shitty world. That's how much it means to me. X O X O X O . See! SO PLS REVIEW. 

FOURTHLY OF ALL... I love ya'll ( = lol 


End file.
